Gangs and Roses
by bunnybabe247
Summary: "No you're not dying, I can fix this" CPR wasn't working." Dont leave. Don't leave me please" Blossom Utonium was a normal teenage girl living a normal teenage life until she is forced by her father to go into hiding after her life is threatened by a rival gang. Professor sends his best men to protect his little girl too bad 1bad girl and 3 bad boys don't mix. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

New Story Please Try it out review good/bad feedback thank you. This is gonna be more of a prolooge and it might not make sense at first but it will ON IPOD sorry for mistakes.

Blossom's POV

Finally it's here my last year of high school. By next year I'll be at an ivy league school and away from all of these pathetic people.I know mean of me but it's true this school is like your typical High school, you got your Jocks, The cheerleaders,The geeks the Goths and the skateborders but me I'm the normal one I'm friendly with most cliques or at least one person in it.

I was alone today though my best friend wasn't here so I just sat at my lunch table quietly eating my salad. Suddenly the cafeteria got quiet and the atmosphere suddenly tense. I turned to the café doors to see the JoJo brothers the most popular and hottest guys in the school. They all were looking at me so I Immeditly turned away from there intense stares. I tried to leave and act causual but before I could make an attempt Butch sat down next to me pulling me down with him, Boomer sat on the opposite side and Brick their oh so fierce leader sat across from me. He stared at me for a while and I couldn't help but stare back. It would be a lie If I said these boys weren't attractive because gosh damn they are.

Boomer is the youngest and the sweetest his ocean blue eyes were always so calm and inviting but don't let that fool you he has just as much charm as his brothers. His smile is deceiving and he will say the sweetest tings just to screw you 'typical guy' however he is undeniably smart and his body isn't bad either whenever I'm at karate he takes off his shirt and no matter how many times you see it you feel faint. Anyway Boomer is sweet has a great sense of humor and is a beautiful person at heart besides the using woman part.

Butch Jojo what can I say about him.. IT's a family thing I guess he uses more girls in a week than the entire male population combined okay that's a little exaggerated but he sleeps with a lot of girls Bubbles and I are probably the only girls he hasn't touched yet. Another family thing though he is hot VERY I'd be crazy not to admit to that but that doesn't make a difference he's a player and I don't date players hookups maybe but no dating. He is also an amazing athlete go figure all the exercising he does. Moving along.

We come to the last brother Brick Jojo in my opinion the sexiest of the brothers he is attractive, smart and feisty all the things I like in men everything he did was attractive from his smirk to his glare the things I do for that boy or to him rather. He is however my biggest competition but im kicking his ass so far with my 4.0 average and is 3.99 he is so close it's scary. He is on the football team as a matter of fact they all are and they are amazing also like his brothers he likes girls A LOT but he doesn't screw as much as his brothers he takes time apart to study and take care of his brother since they live alone. Nobody knows where their dad is theysay he was kidnapped by another gang. Sorry that's another thing there is speculation that the Jojo's are in a gang rumuors as you say. Well I can confirm it my dad tries to hide it but he forgets I'm a genius. I know he's apart of it too.

"You need to come with us" Brick finally speaks

"Yeah I don't think so"

"Did I phrase that as a question?"

"No but I gave you an answer anyway , I don't know you and I sure as hell am not going anywhere with you especially with your rep."

"If we wanted to fuck you trust me it would do it individualy and definitely somewhere with less attention"

"What don't want anyone to hear my screams. That actually turns me on" I smiled seductively. "As I said before I refuse to leave the area I don't know you."

" Now that's a lie I Beleive we are very aquainted with each other" my mouth dropped opened shocked he even remembered that night, but if he wanted to play that game then I was definitely up for it.

I stood up and leaned across the table and used my right hand to pull him closer to me. My lips brushed his ear as I spoke. "You know I can't get that night out of my head, you don't understand how many times I would think about it you know late at night all alone in my bed you made me feel good without even being there. That doesn't change the fact that you can never make me do shit so it would be best for you to get up and leave now." the bell rang signaling the end of lunch so I got up and emptied my tray. My next class was AP Calculus it's on the opposite side of the school and the late bell just rang.

As I turned the corner I ran into a hard chest the impact caused me fall to the ground. I looked up to meet the gaze of Brick. His smirk as usual was in place and he held out his hand to me. I declined and stood up and turned to runaway but was meet with two Other chest.

"Grab her" Brick ordered. I was thrown over Boomers shoulder and they darted to the front door I continuously punched Boomers back yelling to be let down.

Finally I was let down and put into scar the youngest of the brothers Brick sped through traffic I screamed profanities at them all and Butch held me down. "Let me go" I yelled.

"We're here" Brick said from the front seat. Butch got out first and before I could run Boomer pulled me back and helped me out.

" Take her inside boss should be contacting us soon." Brick demanded. I was hauled inside and I have to say they have good taste.

I laid on the couch quietly as the boys chatted in the kitchen finally Brick came out and handed me the phone.

"Blossom it's daddy I need you to stay with the boys for awhile. It's dangerous here and since they are my best men I know they will be perfect to protect you."

" What trouble are you in?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter look just trust them please you'll be home soon I promise"

" Don't you think it's a bad idea to have three teenage boys living with one teenage girl" I was desperate I didn't want to stay.

" They would never disobey me like that I have known them since they were little boys" he sighed " Blossy please" he pleaded I knew it was in my best interest otherwise he would be here so I gave in. He thanked me and hung up so the phone all to quick.

" Wow you're as smart as they say playing daddy's little girl and using the sex card to convince him. Absolutely brilliant" Boomer complimented

"Thanks" I sat up on the couch and looked around " Where do I sleep?" They pointed upstairs.

"3rd room to the left" I stood up and thanked them.

" Oh and if you ever take me out of school against my will and early again I swear I will kill you all" I smiled and walked away.

My room was beautiful it had books everywhere and flowers painted on the wall. I smiled it was an exact replica of my actual room. There was a knock at my door and I turned to see the boys standing in my room entrance." What do you want?"

" To set some ground rules" Brick answered. I tilted my head urging him to continue. " No drinking, No drugs 9:00 curfew, you must have one of us with you at all times and last but not least No boys" I rolled my eyes.

" That shouldn't be a problem for Virgin Mary" my head snapped to Butch after his comment then I looked a Brick who was avoiding my gaze.

" You know it's ironic that my dad always tried to protect me from bad boys now I'm living with there. Even more ironic one of the three de- blossomed his Blossom" Bricks head snapped up his angry gaze on me. Boomer and Butch stared between us. " See this is how its gonna work Dexter is having a party tomorrow and I'm going. In gonna drink, smoke and hookup if I want. This little house arrest thing is a compromise so you do as I say and I won't tell my dad your dirty little secret if he already doesn't know."

"Are you blackmailing me"

" You"re seriously asking that honestly isn't it obvious. For someone so smart you are really stupid" I flipped my hair over my shoulder and went to the closet. " I need clothes" I walked back to my bed and on my bed- side rabble there was an envelope and inside was a credit card a note attached read. ( Thanks for understanding Blossy here is something for clothes get whatever you like ) I smiled and looked at the boys . They all started shaking their heads.

" We are not going shopping with you" they said together.

"What happened to someone with you at all times." I mimicked they sighed defeated. " We leave Saturday at 9am. Thanks boys" I put the card in my wollet and turned to see the boys already had left.

I smiled and laid on my need smiling at my success.

My phone vibrated beside me I picked it up to see it was Bubbles apparently my dad gave her my new address he must really trust her. She said she would be there soon.

Ten minutes later there was a shreik downstairs no dobut it was Bubbles I rushed down the steps pushing Boomer out of the way, I jumped on to Bubbles and hugged her.

" I'm absent a day and I find out you are staying with the Jojo's you've been holding out on me" she joked. I smiled and introduced her to Boomer joe at least tried he seemed to be in a trance. " Is that a gun?" She asked pointing to Boomer's firearm. He nodded still speechless. " Cool. It looks so real we should play cops and robbers " she loved seeing boys squirm escpecially ones like the Jojo brothers. " I'll be the bad guy and you can be the cop" she dragged a finger slowly across his chest. " Do you wanna spank me officer Jojo I have been such a bad girl" I swear I heard Boomer whimper before he passed out on to the floor."Success again" she said walking over him.

THE END

Yes I know this isn't great but like I said its a prologue please Review I enjoy feedback I would also like to say if you like I have other powerpuff girl stories. Please try to be helpful and not harsh feedback isn't supposed to be rude. Thanks for reading I appreciate it hope to update often no promises I'm in SAT mode now so bare with me. I typed this on my IPod sorry for mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah... Party like a rock- party like a rockstar. Thanks for the reviews this chapter is shorter than last its a filler I want to ease into things I tend to go to fast in stories so tell me if I'm going too fast or too slow in your reviews... Please REVIEW.

Bubbles POV

Hello all my name is Bubbles Diaz I'm a Senior like my bestie Blossom Utonium. I am a vert sweet girl when people are looking but behind closed doors I'll admit I can be 'sour' .

Now Boomer and I have a history a non-sexual one might I add. He was my first kiss, it was when we were 5 on the playground and I fell off the swing, got myself a sexy cut lip. He came up to me and said a kiss would make it better and I believed him too bad he was even a player back then.

As he grew up he got ... Sexier I'm not gonna lie this Virgin will do anything for that boy no matter the time or place.

"Bubbs are even listening to me?" My head snapped to Blossom who was staring at me waiting for an answer.

"Sorry. What were you saying?"

" My dads making me stay here because, well there wasn't a reason but I'm pissed none the less."

"You think it's about the gang?"

"Why else would he send me to live with the hottest and slutiest guys in the school" I shrugged in agreement "So what are you wearing to dexter's party?" My mouth dropped in shock.

"They're actually letting you go" Blossom let out a short scoff.

"Please. I had to use blackmail" I smirked we definitely were best friends.

"We should go shopping. Well need someone to carry the bags though." My smirk grew.

"Oh boysssss." Blossom yelled within seconds the three appeared at her door. "We are going shopping for dexter's party and we need you to carry the bags."

" Shopping. Fuck that this will ruin our rep Red." Butch looked to Brick as he spoke as if pleading with him. "Come on Brick" Blossom smirked and looked to Brick.

"Yeah come on Brick" she mimicked. Brick's eyes closed and he let out a soft sigh.

"When do you want to go shopping?" He asked through his clenched teeth. She smiled and shrugged.

"Tomorrows good, I'm glad you see it my way" Bloss looked at me and winked before turning back to the boys. "You can leave now."

"Actually we need to talk" Brick said. The boys left and Brick turned to me. "Leave"

"Hot and demanding. That is such a turn-on" His eyebrows raised. I winked at him and walked away.

BLOSSOMS POV

I watched as Brick looked at Bubbles ass as she left. " You rang" I inturuppted.

"Your friend is hot"

" Yeah. Maybe we can have some fun together. Just the three of us" I gave him a sexy smile.

" Don't be a tease."

"What do you want?"

"You never told anyone about that night right?" Was he serious, he wants to bring that up now. I shook my head.

"Did you?"

"No" his eyes shifted over my body extremely slow. " I'm surprised they don't know you were really loud. I must've been really good"

"Nobody said anything to me." I got up and walked next to Brick. " Oh and I wasn't the only loud one" I pushed him onto my bed and straddled him. "I rocked your fucking world." I began to kiss his neck. Nibbling just enough to turn him on. " Fuck Dana don't stop" I moaned in his ear. " I still can't Beleive you fell for that bogus name." My hand inched to the waistband of his pants. " I bet you would give anything to bed me again. I gotta tell you it doesn't have to be much. Come on Brick break big bad daddies rules" This boy won't crack his face still held that annoyingly sexy smirk.

" Blossy I've been resisting girls for the past month you can't break me." He mocked. 'I love myself a challenge '

"Well I'm not most girls. You should find I an very hard to resist." I gave him a peck on his lips before rolling off of him and heading out the door.

BRICKS POV

That girl is gonna be the death of me. It's bad enough I made the mistake and didn't notice her that night and continued the mistake of screwing her but now I have to relive it over and over every time I see her. I should have saw it, I mean her pink eyes are one of a kind. The wig she wore look amazingly real that night imagen my surprise when I'm shown a picture of my bosses daughter also known as the girl I had sex with just the night before the differance was that she wasn't really a brunette and she no longer had the tiny mole on her chin.

Never the less I enjoyed that night even with the consequences .

15 Minutes Later

I walked into the kitchen to see Bubbles and Blossom sitting on stools talking both had a wine glass in hand chatting like they were The Real Fucking Housewivies. I walked up to them grabbing the drinks out of their hands and pouring out down the sink. When I turned both girls looked at me as if I just commited as crime.

"What the hell Brick." Even angry this girl is the sexiest thing. " We were drinking that."

" Well I am living and I like doing just that, if your dad found out about this he would kill me."

"I honestly don't care, you've seen me drink before."

" Well that's gonna stop." I sat down next to Bubbles grabbing the wine bottle I took a sip.

"What's up with your brother?" Bubbles asked.

"You really need to be a little more specific." I said while taking another swig.

"Boomer he fainted when I introduced myself." I held back a spit take and answered her.

" You don't know." She shook her head. I laughed at her lack of awarness to the obvious. "He has had the biggest crush on you since like Kindergarden, that's why he kissed you well kissed your 'boo boo'. He claimed it was love." She rolled her eyes.

"Some crush he has his tounge down some sluts throat everytime I see him"

"Your stupidity isn't doing much for the stero-type of your hair color." I drunk the last of the wine and tossed the bottle in the garbage. " If you like someone and you don't know if they like you back It's hard. You were the good girl of the school and with our rep he didn't want to hurt you but it hurt him seeing you with that boyfriend of yours so when he saw you he would get preoccupied with another girl seeing as it hurt him to evn look at you without wanting to kiss you right then. Contrary to the rumours my brother is still a virgin."

Shock was written across both of their faces. Blossom looked at Bubbles and gave her a sort smile I swear they were having a telepathic conversation.

" That's hard to beleive" Bubbles spoke "He can have any girl he wants and he's nervous talking to me please."

" Whatever don't beleive me see if I care." I remembered why I had to talk to Blossom in the first place. " Blossom your dad wanted me to tell you your switching schools to Winston Academy."

"What?"

"You were almost killed not even 24 hours ago the'll be scoping out the school so your dad switced you."

"This is so unfair Bubbles goes there I need someone to bethere with me."

"I'll be there."

'Okay let me rephrase that someone I actually like." I faked hurt

"Fine i'll see what I can do but I make no promises."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Boomer's POV

Okay this isn't good. The girl of my dreams is sitting in my living room right now in nothing but at sports bra and shorts. She's torturing me without even knowing it. "Boomer take a picure it'll last longer."

"Sorry i guess i just was caught in a moment." She shrugged and patted the seat next to her.

"Come sit." I nodded and sat next to her. She moved over closer to me a little to close for me to handle. "Rememeber when we were like 5 and you kissed me to make my 'boo boo' feel better" I nodded "Well I was thinking since I made you hurt all over I decided to make your whole body feel better." She smirked and sat on my lap straddling me. "So where does it hurt?" She kissed along the side of my neck. "Here" Her kisses got higher ."Maybe here" She kissed the corner f my lips." Or." And that's when it happened her lips on mine an eletric shock ran through my body. I slid my tounge across her bottom lip asking for entrence which she immeditly complied to. I softly bit her lip casuing her to let out a soft moan."You know I get why you did this it's so much fun to lead a person on." And with that she was off of me and out of the room.

'What the hell just happened'.

THE END

I know a filler sorry i needed to get this up it helps the story so i am truly sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

Gangs and Roses 3

Blossom's POV

Okay so I totally underestimated this school from what I hear it has hot teachers, amazing food and cute boys so what more can a teenage girl ask for. Here I was in my school uniform a navy blue plaid skirt and a white short sleeve top. I left my hair down in curls and put on some lipgloss. I grabbed my bags and headed downstairs.

Brick, Boomer and Butch were all wearing the same thing as me except they had on pants and a navy Blue tie. The look of impatients written across all of their faces.

"Look who finally decided to show up." Butch said. I rolled my eyes and walked past them.

"Beauty takes time"

"Then maybe you should go up there for a couple of more days." I stopped short and turned to Butch.

" Please we both know I look sexy as hell right now." He smirked and let his eyes roam down my body. " My point exactly."

My dad approved of Bubbles being with me and convinced her parents to let her transfer. When we picked her up I noticed she added highlights to her hair bringing out her eyes her shirt was one size too small and accented her curves perfectly. She wore the school jacket over everything and topped it off with a pair of sexy stilettos.

"Morning all." she said as she entered the car. "Hey Boomer you know it's true what they say, a girl loves a guy in uniform." Boomers head shoot towards Bubbles and she gave him an all to innocent look before Brick drove off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As much as I love this school I have to say these boys are getting on my nerves they don't take no for an answer. When I got to lunch as expected girls were flocking over the boys for a moment I just stared at them flirting then I walked of to the nearest empty table. A pretty brunette with shoulder length hair was sitting there eating a double bacon cheese burger with fries. When I sat down she looked at me and rolled her eyes. " So princess recruited you already."

" Excuse me."

" Isn't that the reason you're here?" I shook my head and opened up my chicken fried chicken and potatoes. " Well at least you can actually eat."

" Look whoever you are I don't bow down to no man, Well not unless he likes that. The point is I have no idea who your talking about." She pointed over my shoulder when I turned I saw some girls walking over to the boys table she walked with cockiness and had her own crew. As they arrived the rest of the group separated and only the three girls remained. " That's her?" She nodded.

"Evil little bitch that one but we learn to deal with it."

"You seem to be the only one that doesn't like her."

"That's because in the only sane person at this school. Well now you too but the rest they fall to her feet and I refuse to do that."

" What's your beef with her?" She smirked and pointed to the other side of the cafeteria. " The boy over there with the red curly hair. That's her boyfriend she thinks I slept with him."

"Judging by your smirk I guess you did." She nodded.

" And I enjoyed every minute of it. I bet your problay thinking I'm a bad person, you'd be right but to justify what I did. She broke up my parents."

" In that case well done." I held out my hand and she shook it.

"Blossom."

"Buttercup."

" Bubbles." A third voice intervened. I turned to see Bubbles walking over to us with a salad in hand and buttercup scoffed.

"She's a vegitariean. Well for today anyway."

" So Bloss are you replacing me?"

" Relax this is Buttervup she's nice."

" You mean she doesn't flock over our potential husband." she teased.

" Or yours." I replied.

"Hey I'm not ashamed to admit that Boomer is sexy as hell plus smart definitely boyfriend matierial.

" Whatever." Buttercup looked at us and smirked.

" So the boy with the green bag who's he. He keeps looking at me." Bubbles and I both turned to see that indeed Butch was staring at her and licking his lips. " Well I don't blame you for having sex with them they are hot and that's coming from me."

" So what are you like bi or something?" Bubbles asked.

"Or something." Buttercup replied, taking off her school jacket shr shook her hair to give it a wild look. " So your friend is he single-you know what I honestly don't care." She stood up and started towards the garbage can her hips swayed to catch many guys attention, in which she succeeded. As she walked past the boys table their heads snapped towards her ass. 'Damn she's good'. She dumped her food and headed back making sure to make eye contact with Butch and only Butch, she had him in the palm of her hands. When she returned to the table she looked at us and held up 3 fingers and began counting th down. "3,2,1" we all looked and saw the boys approaching us Buttercup rolled her eyes at how predictable they were and started eating her desert.

Butch sat next to Buttercup whispering something in her ear to which she just smiled and nodded then her face completly dropped and it looked as if she were to turn redder than a tomato. I don't know what he said but she got up and left the lunch room with butch running after her.

Meanwhile Bubbles and Boomer were staring at each other with looks of dominance it was as if thy could only see eachother as their stare down continued. Finally Bubbles broke it off giving him the finger and continued eating her lunch.

I felt a hand being placed on my thigh and I turned to see Brick sitting there huge smirk on his face. " On to the next one are we?"

"Jealous?"

"Of you and some hooker never. I actually have standards."

" What's the differance by the end if the week I will have screwed you both." I dropped my fork and my head snapped on his direction. " Did I say something wrong?" He asked innocently.

"Fuck you."

"Been there done that." I wanted to slap him and slap him hard but I couldn't not with all these people around, after all I have a reputation to up hold,I knew he was tying to provoke me and he was doing one hell of a job doing it. So I just did what I do best.

" Well maybe we can do it again." I put my hand on his lap and slowly rubbed his crotch area . " You don't know how much I miss your body against mine, well actually in mine." His smile faded and his eyes were filled a look of lust. " I know you would love to see the look in my eyes when I climax. To hear me scream your name begging you to go faster, harder." He looked down at his growing bulge and frowned. " I can take care of that if you want." He shook his head. " Com'on. You know you want to."

"I hate you so fuckin much right now."

" Awe. Bricky" I leaned up to whisper in his ear. " Dont start a game your not ready to win." I got up and left the lunchroom Bubbles following in tow.


End file.
